lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AwkwardShadowThoughts/Why I, Aelin Felicity Selene Kahlen Audra Luna Hazel Blackburn Galathynius Hufflepuff Gravity Endal, Should Be A Strange Ducks Captain
You already know me. I am Aelin Gravity, the 14th member of the Strange Ducks, fangirl extraordinaire, and discoverer of the secret to defying gravity. I am also a time-traveler and have the ability to jump between dimensions. I am the current girlfriend of Wylie Endal, but pretty much only date girls otherwise. I am part elf, part Fae, a wizard in an altenate dimension, a Lunar in the future, a sylph as well as a demigod (my father in an alternate dimension is Hades). So yes, you know all of that. But why should I be a captain of a handful of strange ducks? 1. I AM a strange duck! GASP! I was the 14th member of the Strange Ducks, and one of the earliest ones. BOOM. Perfect reason right there. I am practically an Ancient Elf when it comes to the Strange Ducks. And you know what? In an alternate dimension, my initials spell QUACK. SO I WAS DESTINED TO BECOME A STRANGE DUCK. I WILL GLADLY QUACK MY WAY THROUGH LIFE AND NO ONE CAN STOP THE SCHOOL OF ROCK!!!! (I'm also willing to write articles for the DuckDaily. I will COMMIT.) 2. I am a scientist and have discovered the secret to outsmarting gravity. All you must do is walk up a staircase. Once you are above the ground, you are not touching the ground. Gravity pulls you towards the ground. So you are resisting the pull of gravity. Therefore, gravity cannot touch you, and you are defying gravity. This theory has been proven by Albert Einstein (in a different time and dimension) as well as my science teacher at school. I have even received the name "Aelin Gravity" because everyone believes that it is true. 3. FACTS!!!! 3a. McDonald's used to make bubblegum broccoli. 3b. The first oranges were actually green. 3c. The dot over an "i" is called a tittle. 3d. The letter "Q" doesn't appear in the name of any of the 50 states of America. 3e. Scotland has 421 words for snow. 3f. Turkeys can blush, Cinder cannot. 3g. Cows don't have upper front teeth. 3h. Only 1/4 of the Sahara desert is sandy. 3i. No number before 1,000 contains the letter "a" when written out. 3j. The symbol # is called an octothorpe. 3k. The day after tomorrow is called overmorrow. 3l. Sloths have more neckbones than giraffes. 3m. Buford, Wyoming has a population of 1 person. 3n. There are 2 ATMs in Antarctica. Dex once robbed an ATM in Paris. There, I even connected it to the Keeperverse. 3o. The scientific term for a brain freeze is “sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia." 3p. If you cut down a cactus in Arizona, you will penalized with 25 years in prison. 3q. German chocolate cake is named after the baker Samuel German, and has nothing to do with the country of Germany. 3r. An 11-year-old girl named the dwarf planet of Pluto. 3s. French fries were made in Belgium. 3t. The first circus was in Rhode Island, USA. 4. I can spam. Could you tell? 5. I'm SUPER sarcastic. Bet you couldn't guess that one! 6. I have many, many fandoms. MagicDaydreamer and I call ourselves the Lunar Keeper Schuyler Renegade Sylph Demigod Tribute Translator Wizards, but I am a Lunar Keeper Schuyler Renegade Sylph Demigod Tribute Einheri Yellow Selected Jedi Newblood Fairystruck Grisha Free Agent Avenger Divergent Translator Fander Wizard. That is only a fraction of the universes that I have visited, and the titles that I have been named. I did leave the Renegades, the Avengers and the Jedi Order, though. I am afraid that I am unable to disclose the reasons why. There are some secrets that are simply not meant to be told. The point is, I am a professional role-player, writer of fanfiction, reader, writer of my own stories, artist of fanart, bookworm, bookstore resident, book scavenger, and just all around fangirl. You could almost say that I'm a CAPTAIN role-player. 7. I support EVERYONE. I don't tolerate hate, and I am able to put a swift, but not uncivil, end to it. So if I was a captain, I would be an advocate and ally to any strange ducks that joined, and I want to become a captain because I want to help two of my best friends, Charlotte and Cress, run this club that has put this super positive impact on my life. It has made my smile when I thought that I never could, and I would love to do that for someone else. 8. Let me show just how far I am willing to go to be weird. ˆ å††´˜∂ å ß¨µµ´® çåµπ ∑˙´®´ çå˜∂¥ ƒå¬¬ß ø¨† øƒ †˙´ ß∆¥ å˜∂ π´øπ¬´ ©´† ß´† ø˜ ƒˆ®´≤ ˆ ¬ˆ˚´˚´ ˆ†≥ ˚˜ø∑ †˙å† ø˜´ ƒ∂ßå¥ å®†ˆƒˆçˆß¬ ˆ˜†´¬¬ˆ©´˜ç´ ∑ˆ¬ ˚ˆ¬¬ ¨ß å¬¬ å˜∂ ˆ π®ø©®åµµ´∂ ø˜´ ß˜¥∑å¥≥ µ¥ ˆ∂´å¬ ´˜∂ˆ˜© †ø å√´˜©´®ß ´˜∂©Ωåµ´ ˆß å ∫øµ∫ †˙å† ˚ˆ¬¬ß ®√´®¥ø˜´´≥ ¬å†∑´ å† ˜ˆ©˙†≤ ˆ çøµ´ ¨π ∑ˆ†˙ ˙´å∂ çå˜ø˜ß ƒø® ßå˜∂´®ß ßˆ∂´ß≥ ˆ ø˜ç´ ∑ˆ†˜´ßß´ µ¥ §†˙ ©®å∂´ †´åç˙´® ´å† å çå˜∂¬´≤ å˜∂ †˙´®´ ˆß ˜ø πøˆ˜† †ø †˙ˆß på®å©®π˙ ø†˙´® †˙ß˜ †ø π®ø√´ †ø ¥¨ø µ¥ ˆ˜ç®´∂ˆ∫¬´ ß†®å˜©´˜´ßß≥ 9. I introduced MagicDaydreamer to Keeper of the Lost Cities. Yes, that's right. Bringing out the big alicorn horns here. I. Bought. Her. The. First. Book. Of. Keeper. Without me, she would not know that it existed. She would have no idea that the Keeper wiki was a thing. She would never have met Charlotte, and never would have founded the Strange Ducks. I would not be writing a captain application right now if it weren't for me introducing the Keeperverse to Cress. That means I played a role in making the Strange Ducks exist, and I would LOVE to be a captain, if only so that I can take pride for that achievement. ;) 10. The members of the Strange Ducks are some of the best people out there. I haven't met a duck that I don't like (except for some mutant ducks that I once had a nightmare about) and I have always wanted to help out in such an awesome community. I won't be mad if I'm not accepted as a captain, I will simply look for other ways to help out this club, and remind every strange duck...STAY WEIRD!!! Category:Blog posts